


The Flavor Of The Day

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Bondage, Evil Wins, F/M, Food Kink, Gags, Older Mabel Pines, Strawberries, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Bill takes Mabel off Earth and plays with her. Dark Mabill.





	The Flavor Of The Day

“Why me?”

That’s what Mabel had asked Bill, when he had taken her and her alone with him when he had left that little dust ball called Earth.

“Well, good ol’ Fordsy is ashes, so who else?”

That had been a lousy excuse: Bill has the control over life and death in this dimension, he can bring Ford back whenever he wants to. In fact, Bill has done exactly that a few times, but currently Ford is dead again. His attempts to get Bill to let Mabel go had just been  _that_  annoying.

These Pines’s should really understand by now that once Bill becomes fond of a pet, he never lets them go.

“You look delicious there, Shooting Star,” he says to Mabel now, drifting towards her.

Mabel is displayed on a large bed, dressed in romatic cliches. Her slim little wrists are secured to the bedpost with fur-covered handcuffs, though they have still managed to bruise from struggling. She wears nothing but whipped cream that’s covering the tips of her breasts and her vulva, but soon those too will be bared by Bill’s eager, black tongue. Bill extends his hands out to stroke the lower curves of Mabel’s small breasts with his thumbs for a moment before letting his hands slide down, to Mabel’s waist and then to her hips. She shudders when he grabs her by her knees and shoves her already spread legs even further apart, descending between them to face her vulva.

Her legs shiver against Bill’s palms as he grabs her from her slim thighs, his eye flipping into a mouth. He reaches out with his tongue and starts to flick it against the layers of cream, lapping at her groin like a kitten until he has revealed her and he can taste the lips of her pussy. He sucks on them, pushing upward with his tongue so he can search for her clit, smirking inside when it throbs against his tongue the moment he finds it.

“You people protest too much,” he comments.

He pulls away, tongue snapping back into his mouth before his eye rolls back into sight. Mabel groans behind the heart-shaped gag in her mouth, unwittingly proving him right; she is obviously disappointed that he backed off. Letting his eye curve in a visible smirk, Bill summons a strawberry, all cool and dry as if after a night in the refrigerator, into his hand. As Mabel watches his every move with wide eyes, Bill takes the strawberry to her left calf and starts to drag it up her skin, slow and light. When Bill glances over to Mabel, he can see that her nipples are becoming stiff.

“What a good girl.” He stretches out a hand all the way to her breasts and grabs one nipple between his fingers, giving it a pinch. She groans again, her back arching on the mattress a bit, but she goes still and tense when the strawberry makes its way past her knee and slides up her thigh, heading towards her crotch. He gives her other nipple a pinch too and her reaction is the same, her forehead furrowing with irritation as she glares at him.

“Or not so good.” Bill massages both of her nipples with a light fingertip, making her squirm beneath his touch. “It’s okay, I’m cool with you either way.”

He brushes the tip of the strawberry at Mabel’s swollen clit and her whole body curves harshly, a long cry escaping from her throat. He rubs her clit lightly with the strawberry, light and teasing until her hips start to roll towards his touch, desperate for more intense contact. Bill lets the strawberry float into the air and presses his thumb over the twitching clit, rubbing down on it. He snaps his fingers and the gag unclasps, floats out of Mabel’s mouth.

“Taste yourself, Shooting Star.” The strawberry drifts over to Mabel and starts to come down towards her mouth, which makes her tilt her head to the side. Bill laughs at that; it’s adorable when she’s being stubborn. Then he slaps her hard on her clit, making her scream and her mouth gape open, and he immediately takes the moment to drop the strawberry between her parted lips.

She gags around the soft fruit, unprepared for it; he snaps her fingers and her mouth fuses shut, sending her trashing in her bindings out of sheer fright. He ignores her kicking legs, keeping his thumb on her clit and stroking her while her upper body lifts off the mattress as she tries to not choke on the strawberry. It takes a while for Mabel to get control of herself, go still in the bindings again as her jaws start to work on the strawberry, her thighs trembling as Bill keeps stroking her clit.

He strokes her until she has chewed strawberry into pieces, trying to time everything so she comes at the same time she swallows the bits of the fruit. Bill is late by ten or so seconds, but he gets to watch her throat work as she swallows. It fascinates him endlessly how human muscles work.

“Did you taste yourself? We have to do that again if you didn’t.”

He can’t help but laugh at the speed in which she shakes her head, her eyes so big she looks like some toy. He snaps his fingers to let her speak, and she gasps for breath through her mouth before finally saying in a miserable tone: “I did.”

Bill chuckles again, reaching out to rest a black palm against Mabel’s cheek. She shudders, the touch obviously unwelcome, but she doesn’t try to move way. She’s learning.

“Good.” He takes his thumb back between her legs; he wants to discover himself whether she tastes like a strawberry now.


End file.
